


Ai nante

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ho idea di quello che ci sta succedendo”“Siamo pieni di rabbia. E la cosa che mi dà più fastidio è che non so neanche il perché”“Forse, semplicemente, non ci amiamo più come prima”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Ai nante

**_ Ai Nante _ **

_Tonari ni iru noni aimai_

_Itsumo sou anata wa soba ni iru no? Inai no?_

_Atashi dake mou kowaresou nano... oshiete yo nee._

_Sei accanto a me, ma è una sensazione vaga._

_È sempre così; mi sei vicino? Oppure no?_

_Sono l’unico che sta per spezzarsi... ti prego, dimmelo._

**[Desire, Shibutani Subaru &Yasuda Shota]**

Yasuda aveva voglia di piangere.

Non ne avrebbe saputo spiegare chiaramente il motivo; non sapeva perché, ma aveva addosso la strana sensazione che stesse per accadere qualcosa.

No.

Non avrebbe mentito a se stesso.

Sapeva che quella sensazione aveva un nome, un volto, un perché.

Subaru.

La loro relazione andava avanti da troppi anni, oramai. Anni in cui si erano amati, anni in cui avevano litigato e poi si erano riappacificati, anni in cui le incomprensioni e le discrepanze nei loro caratteri li avevano portati ad un punto di non ritorno.

Anni in cui Yassan era sempre stato convinto che l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro fosse comunque più importante di qualunque altra cosa, che potesse essere quel fattore che li avrebbe sempre fatti andare avanti, nel bene o nel male.

O forse si era solo illuso.

Aspettava che Subaru si svegliasse. Come tutte le mattine, gli aveva preparato il tè, e l’aveva appoggiato sul comodino accanto al letto. Era una routine che andava avanti da sempre: Subaru si svegliava, beveva il tè e poi lo raggiungeva in cucina, baciandolo e sorridendogli come ringraziamento.

Routine.

Forse era proprio quello il problema.

Tutto quello che facevano, tutti quei gesti che si rivolgevano l’uno l’altro senza nemmeno doverci riflettere.

Tutte quelle cose per cui loro due venivano sempre visti come due persone che si amavano ancora, nonostante il logorio che il tempo aveva portato alla loro relazione.

Ed era proprio di questo che Yasuda non era convinto.

Vide la porta della camera da letto aprirsi lentamente, e quasi gli venne da trattenere il fiato. Shibutani uscì dalla stanza, i capelli in disordine e gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie profonde, che non lo abbandonavano mai.

Come recitava il suo copione, si avvicinò a Yassan, lentamente, e lo baciò sulle labbra. E Yassan prese quel bacio per quello che era, qualcosa di già scritto, qualcosa di visto, rivisto, replicato centinaia di volte, quando a lui invece sarebbe piaciuto che, per una maledetta volta, Subaru lo sorprendesse.

“Buongiorno” gli disse il più grande, dopo che si furono separati. Si sedette a tavola per fare colazione, e l’altro prese posto di fronte a lui.

Aveva già mangiato, aveva _sempre_ già mangiato, ma restava comunque lì, seduto, a guardare l’altro che studiava la zuppa di miso ad occhi socchiusi, come se stesse valutando i pro e i contro del caderci sopra addormentato in quel preciso istante.

Era uno spettacolo che, in qualsiasi frangente, era in grado di far sorridere Shota. Una di quelle piccole cose che lo convincevano che, in fondo, fra lui e Subaru andava tutto bene.

Shibutani alzò lo sguardo, ancora assonnato, e gli sorrise brevemente, cominciando finalmente a mangiare. Yassan si alzò dalla sedia, andando dall’altra parte del tavolo e facendogli cenno di spostarsi, per poi sedersi sulla sua gamba.

Subaru gli poggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo, cominciando a baciarlo, ma l’altro lo fermò.

“Babu...” mormorò, con tono tormentato. Il più grande s’interruppe, fissandolo con aria interrogativa.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Yasu?” chiese, innocente.

Innocente come sempre, pensò Shota. Innocente come tutte le volte in cui lui soffriva in silenzio, e Subaru sembrava non rendersene conto, o non volerlo nemmeno fare. 

“Sì che c’è qualcosa che non va, Subaru” aveva ribattuto, e l’altro si era sentito come un bambino rimproverato. Non gli piaceva essere chiamato con il nome per esteso, senza diminutivi. Non c’era abituato, e sapeva che quando ci si rivolgeva a lui con “Subaru” poteva significare solo che aveva fatto qualcosa.

“Cos’è stavolta, _Yasuda_?” aveva chiesto, con tono sarcastico.

Odiava litigare, specialmente se di prima mattina.

Specialmente se con Shota.

Yassan si era alzato e gli aveva voltato le spalle.

Non era il tipo da dare facilmente in escandescenze, eppure negli ultimi tempi gli sembrava che Subaru fosse in grado di causargli una rabbia che lo confondeva per la sua intensità.

“Stavolta? Non è stavolta, è tutte le volte” aveva sospirato, cercando di parlare con tono di voce controllato “Perché, tu pensi davvero che io e te stiamo bene?” aveva continuato, pentendosi immediatamente di quanto aveva detto.

Subaru si era alzato a sua volta, raggiungendolo per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Che cosa intendi dire? Che litighiamo? Quello succede a tutti, no? Non è una tragedia, visto che abbiamo sempre superato qualsiasi lite. Vuoi sapere se io e te stiamo bene? Perché per me la risposta è sì” gli aveva risposto, con una calma serafica che aveva sorpreso Yassan.

Quest’ultimo aveva sospirato, andando a sedersi sul bracciolo del divano.

“Vero. Abbiamo sempre superato qualsiasi lite, io e te. Insieme” un altro sospiro, segno che la frase non era conclusa. Subaru ebbe un brivido, ma lo ignorò. “Solo che non mi riferisco alle liti. Mi riferisco alla vita di tutti i giorni. Mi riferisco alla spontaneità che abbiamo perso. Mi riferisco a tutte quelle cose che una volta facevamo l’uno per l’altro, che adesso non significano più niente, Babu. Io e te non siamo più quelli che eravamo una volta, questo non puoi negarlo” aveva detto, velocemente e mangiandosi le parole, come temendo che se non avesse fatto in tempo avrebbe cominciato a rimpiangere di aver cominciato quella discussione, che non poteva più essere evitata.

Subaru era rimasto in silenzio, con la bocca leggermente aperta, come se non riuscisse a parlare.

Avrebbe voluto ribattere, spontaneamente. Ma si era fermato a riflettere, cercando obiezioni che non aveva trovato.

Pensava a qualche anno prima, quando lui e Yasuda stavano insieme da poco, quando il loro rapporto non era ancora logoro di tutto il tempo passato insieme.

Disse a se stesso che non era normale. Che esistevano coppie che passavano insieme tutta la loro vita, litigando e andando incontro a difficoltà che parevano insormontabili... ma continuando ad amarsi, sempre e comunque.

E allora, che cosa era andato storto fra lui e Yassan?

“Shota, io...” aveva mormorato, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, che l’altro scansò istintivamente. Il più grande si raggelò, facendo un passo indietro.

“Shota, mi dispiace. Io... non ho idea di quello che ci sta succedendo” disse. Il più piccolo era pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime, e vederlo in quello stato non fece altro che farlo sentire ancora peggio.

“Credi che io lo sappia, invece?” aveva urlato, perdendo la calma che era riuscito faticosamente a mantenere fino a quel momento. “Soffro, vedo te soffrire e sento che non posso fare niente per farci stare meglio. Siamo pieni di rabbia, tutta quella che non abbiamo mai espresso, che abbiamo covato fino a questo momento. E la cosa che mi dà più fastidio è che non so neanche il perché” si fermò, prendendo fiato.

Subaru si accasciò sul divano, improvvisamente sentendosi stanco. Aveva gli occhi spalancati, come se stesse sognando ad occhi aperti, come se si sentisse avulso da quella realtà, come se non stesse davvero partecipando a quella discussione con Yassan. Come se tutto quello che stava accadendo fosse troppo surreale per crederci davvero.

“Forse, semplicemente... non ci amiamo più come prima”

Il silenzio... fu come se li soffocasse in quel momento.

Subaru non riusciva a credere a quanto aveva detto. Yasuda non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva sentito.

Eppure era quello a cui le loro parole li stavano portando. Mettere in discussione l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro era qualcosa che non era mai passato per la mente di nessuno dei due, ma in quel momento sembrava semplicemente l’unica conclusione a cui potevano arrivare.

“È finita, vero?” chiese Yassan, con una calma rediviva, ma che appariva del tutto fuori contesto.

“Vorrei dire che è finita solo se vogliamo che lo sia. Ma non è così, e lo sappiamo entrambi. L’hai detto anche tu, no? Non siamo più quelli di un tempo. Abbiamo lottato per rimanere insieme. Abbiamo litigato, abbiamo fatto pace, ma... se non riusciamo nemmeno a vedere delle buone ragioni per cui rimanere insieme, non vedo perché dobbiamo continuare a fingere” gli aveva risposto, con un’amarezza che lo fece stare male.

“Ti direi che una buona ragione è che ci amiamo. Non come prima, ma ci amiamo” si morse un labbro “Non è sufficiente, vero?”

Subaru non ribatté, e l’altro si avviò verso la porta, infilandosi in fretta le scarpe e uscendo. Come se avesse bisogno di aria. Come se non riuscisse a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé.

Subaru rimase seduto dov’era, incapace di reagire.

Immobile, per quella che gli parve un’eternità.

Non avevano più una buona ragione per rimanere insieme, se non quella di amarsi.

Ma Yasuda aveva ragione.

Avevano imparato a proprie spese che amarsi non è mai abbastanza.


End file.
